The present invention relates to a new and improved lamellae comb for weaving apparatuses or looms, particularly for a weaving rotor in a multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving machine or loom, and also pertains to a method of manufacturing the same. The lamellae comb for weaving looms according to the invention contains lamellae or small plates or the like arranged on a carrier or support and shed-retaining elements for the warp threads which are formed by lateral projections at the lamellae.
A lamellae comb of this general type has already been proposed, which may be rapidly and readily exchanged at the weaving rotor and which can be manufactured at a small expense and in a short amount of time. However, the lamellae comb is still relatively complicated to modify for adaptation thereof to changes in the lamellae pitch, i.e. in other words to changes in the warp density, due to a change in the article to be woven.
Since the shed-retaining elements for the warp threads must exactly bridge the intermediate space between adjacent lamellae, the so-called tube width, each change in the tube width requires that the lamellae provided with the shed-retaining elements be exchanged against others, the projections of which protrude exactly from the lamellae by the new tube width. Additionally, a complete set of lamellae must be acquired and stored for each tube width required for the spectrum of articles manufactured by the relevant weaving mill.